Easter Special 2006
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: Sequel to the Halloween Special 2005 The Easter bunny visits Andros in his sleep.


_Disclaimer: Only the kiddies are mine!_

_  
Summary: Sequel to the Halloween Special 2005; The Easter bunny visits Andros in his sleep._

_  
_**Easter Special**

Andros looked around with a frown. He had never seen anything like this before. The grass under his bare feet was purple, the sky was bright yellow, the trees were deep red and shiny silver and the road was golden.

Wearily he started walking, trying to find a way back home to his family.

Suddenly the ground under his feet started shaking a little. He spun a full circle, recognizing the shaking as footsteps, but there was nothing to see but the strange world.

With a sigh he turned around again, ready to walk on, only to bump into something, big, hairy, fluffy with long ears a small tail and a basket hanging on one paw.

Andros let out a surprised scream. He had seen the animal in many books he had read to the twins, always managing to capture the little devils attention when they were being hyperactive again. Ashley had always assured him it wasn't real, but now he highly doubted that.

The Easter Bunny sniffled at him and pulled out a large rainbow coloured egg from the basket on his paw. Andros had to wonder how such a large egg could ever have fitted in such a small basket, but anything seemed to be possible in this world.

The Easter Bunny handed him the egg, which was more heavy than Andros had expected it to be, and hopped off again, obviously happy with his accomplishment.

"Hey, wait!" Andros called after it. "What am I supposed to do with this? Where do I need to go? How do I get home?"

The hyperactive hopping bunny didn't seem to hear him and just happily hopped on, growing smaller with each hop.

"Oh great, now what?" Andros muttered to himself. "Well, I'm not going to get home standing here."

He sighed and started walking, but after only a few paces he bumped into something again. He looked up and grumbled, ready to kick the road-sign that seemed to have decided to grow right as he was about to walk there. He had barely managed to keep hold of the egg.

He refrained from kicking it though, when he spotted the sign pointing in the opposite direction saying; 'exit'.

"Great, my ticket home." He grinned happily, turning on his heels.

He was walking faster now, almost running as best as he could with the heavy egg still in his arms. He never saw the rock and before he knew it he went sprawling on the soft blue grass.

'Blue?' He pondered. 'Wasn't it purple first?'

Then he spotted the egg. It was still flying through the air, but descending quickly. With a loud _THUMP_ and a _CRACK_, Andros watched in horror how the egg hit the ground and cracked open, spilling yoke everywhere.

Suddenly ringing cries reached his ears. He jumped up and ran over to where the egg had landed, finding a small rainbow coloured baby lying amongst the shells. He picked it up and tried to huss it. Just as it was quieting, something started poking his side.

Andros looked but found nothing. He turned back to the baby, but the poking become more insisting and painful too.

Grumbling Andros turned around in his sleep.

"Oh, come on, wake up already." Ashley demanded, wincing before taking her pillow and hitting him over the head with it.

That woke him up and he sleepily looked at her.

"Was up?" He asked googly.

Ashley didn't reply, but winced again and grabbed her stomach. Slowly Andros's brain started waking up and working over time.

"Baby." He muttered, his eyes widening at the word. "Baby."

Quickly he scrambled out of bed and got dressed before helping Ashley get her things together. Meanwhile he telepathically woke up Karone so she and Zhane could take the other four devils to hospital to meet the siblings that wanted to be born now.

In record time he had gotten Ashley into the car and they were on their way to hospital.

**Three hours later**

"You are dead meat, Andros." Ashley growled in pain as she pushed with all her strength.

"I love you too." Andros grinned, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You're doing fine."

Just then the cries of a new-born baby filled the air and a tired smile appeared on Ashley's face.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The doctor announced and Andros went to cut the umbrae cord and took the little girl into his arms once she was wrapped in a blanket.

"Aina." Ashley muttered when Andros showed her their baby girl, and she touched the baby's cheek before cringing in pain.

"Looks like the girl's brother or sister is feeling left out." The doctor told them.

Andros shifted the little girl onto one arm and lent his other hand to Ashley to squeeze in. Ten minutes later the room was filled with cries again.

"It's a boy." The doctor announced.

Andros handed little Aina to Ashley and cut the umbrae cord of his son. Wrapped in a warm fluffy blanket, just like his sister, the boy was placed into Andros's arms and he smiled. When he sat down next to Ashley he smiled at her and she leaned her head against his shoulder, admiring their new born children.

"Still going to kill me?" Andros whispered, placing a kiss on her hair.

"Nah." Ashley muttered. "I'm not going to take care of six on my own. You're not getting out this easily."

Andros chuckled.

"Yeah, well, number six still needs a name, or are we just going to call him 'number six'?"

Ashley gave him a half-hearted shove as best as she could.

"How about Areon?"

"Beautiful." Andros smiled, then he noticed the clock on the wall. "Happy Easter, Ash."

**Four hours later**

**  
**"Hey."

Andros took his eyes off of the twins sleeping in plastic hospital bassinets just long enough to glare warningly at his best friend.

"If you wake them up." He threatened, glancing down at his napping wife with a smile. "Any of them."

"Whatever you say, Dros." Zhane grinned. "You're the one who has to live with her them. Anyway." He added hastily. "Who are they?"

"Aina." Andros said quietly, gesturing at the little girl wrapped in a fuzzy white blanket. "And Areon."

"Cute." Zhane smiled. "Think they'd like some visitors?"

Andros looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Your kids are waiting outside with your sister," Zhane explained. "They'd like to meet their newest brother and sister."

Andros shot another look at Ashley. She was asleep with her head pillowed against his chest, the top of her head tucked beneath his chin. He prodded her shoulder gently, not about to disturb her if she was too deeply asleep.

"Ash." He muttered. "Wake up."

She stirred, mumbling something against his chest. He smiled and kissed her hair, grunting quietly when she shoved him.

"Whasamatter?" She muttered. "Stop poking me."

"Sorry." He whispered. "You feel up to some visitors?"

"Who?" She demanded, stretching slightly before laying her head down on his chest again.

"Our kids."

"Fine." She yawned.

"Only for a minute." Andros assured her. "You should rest."

Ashley glared at him. "What did you think I was trying to do?"

Andros grinned, tenderly brushing stray wisps of hair back from her eyes. "Have I mentioned you're beautiful?"

Ashley's glare softened. "Maybe."

"You're beautiful." He said instantly. "And I love you."

"You're too good at that," Ashley complained as he drew her into a gentle kiss. "It's not fair."

"Mommy!"

Her daughters bounded into the room, each lugging a rather large basket of candy with them.

"Look what Uncle Zhane bought us!" Amei squealed proudly, holding up a now-empty box that had once held a chocolate bunny. "I ate mine already!"

"That was nice of him." Andros said carefully. "You have to be quiet in here, though. Your brother and sister are sleeping."

"Brother?" Jenny considered that, then smiled. "What's his name?"

"Areon."

"Who's Areon?"

Coalan and Corid appeared in the doorway, carrying baskets larger than their sisters' and weighed down with every assortment of candy there was. Ashley watched them for a moment and then shrugged, snuggling closer to Andros. He could deal with four hyperactive children. She'd just had twins.

"We brought you this, Mom," Corid said proudly, holding up Ashley's favourite chocolate bar.

She grinned at them, unwrapping it while she nodded to the boy baby. "That one's Areon. Your sister is Aina."

"Aina," Amei repeated. "Pretty."

"Does she look like us?" Jenny demanded. "She should look like me."

"Sorry, sweetie," Ashley said, biting hungrily into her candy bar. "You look like your dad, and she looks like me."

"Maybe next time," Andros said innocently, his hands inching towards the chocolate bar Ashley had put down in order to speak.

"Next time you can have the baby," Ashley snorted, slapping his hands away. "Mine."

"I just wanted a little," He protested, pouting at her.

"You don't need any." She shot back. "You didn't do any work."

Andros opened his mouth to retort, closing it with a sheepish glance at their kids. Ashley laughed smugly, knowing what he'd been about to say. A muffled chuckle reached her ears, and she glanced up to see Zhane smirk at them.

"Cute kids." He remarked lightly, grinning at the pair of them. "Karone and I could take them to breakfast if you wanted, we'll bring them back later."

"Sure." Andros agreed, watching Ashley stifle a yawn. "Have fun."

He watched in amusement as his children said lengthy goodbyes to Ashley, Aina, and Areon, but barely glanced at him as they went out the door. Ashley caught his expression and laughed tiredly, covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned.

"I'm the one who had the babies."

"I helped make them." He pointed out, placing a kiss on her lips.

Ashley shrugged, smiling at him sweetly. "Explain it to them if you want."

"Never mind." He said hastily, pulling her into his arms when she yawned another time. "Sleep."

"Love you." Ashley muttered, pillowing her head on his chest. "And thanks for them."

"I should be thanking you." He murmured against her hair, holding her close. "I love you too, Ashley."

A/N: Okay, so I've been having some trouble with the computer and this fic. Now… lucky for me we've got 2 days of Easter here. If you're all not that lucky. A late **HAPPY EASTER**!

JAP


End file.
